


What Started As Movie Night Shenanigans

by Jelliiroll



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff, Heidi is the best mom btw, I also apologize in advance for the first chapter title, Jared hates thunderstorms, Jared is a pining loser, Kleinsen, M/M, Pining, Sort of an AU, anyways idk how to tag things, god help him, jk i love him, post connor project, subtle mutual pining, theres gonna be comforting, they're still in school, this is my first work on here so please dont judge me too hard thanks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelliiroll/pseuds/Jelliiroll
Summary: Jared and Evan are having a movie night, but the movie is boring so Jared hatches a dastardly plot (And More™).





	1. He Licc

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda wrote this at like 3am in my notebook so I decided to type it up and post it, because this world needs more Kleinsen.

“Psst, Evan,” Jared quietly whispered over to his friend who sat next to him on the couch. They had been watching a movie and, admittedly, it was pretty boring. As he quietly watched the images flicker on the screen, he smirked with a devious plot in mind.

“What is it?” Evan whispered back as he leaned in Jared’s direction, turning his head slightly but not fully looking away from the screen.

“Come closer,” Jared smiled as he motioned Evan to come towards him.

Evan giggled softly as he leaned his ear even closer to Jared until he could feel Jared’s breath on the side of his face. It almost made him shudder until-

“ _ J-JARED, OH MY GOD! _ ” Evan yelled, his face red and wet from Jared’s saliva.

Jared began laughing hysterically at Evan’s overreaction to him simply licking his face. Evan sighed as Jared continued to snicker.

“I-I’ll be right back. I need to wash my face off now, because of you,” Evan said, pausing the movie and getting up to head to the restroom down the hall.

“You know you love me,” Jared grinned smugly, turning around to face Evan.

“You d-don’t know that!” Evan stuttered out turning even more red as he briskly swiveled back around to leave.

After Evan left the room Jared just smiled in a satisfied manner as he waited for Evan’s return. After a few minutes Jared heard footsteps from behind him, so he turned to face the source of the noise. 

“Yeah, you love me,” Jared started. “You came back just ‘cause you couldn’t get enough,” Jared shrugged his shoulders as he smiled at Evan.

Evan huffed as he sat down and unpaused the movie, too flustered to say anything.

Jared definitely watched Evan more than the movie, and took in the cute little facial expressions he made as the movie went on. Jared loved the way Evan would occasionally gasp at moments in the movie, and the way he tugged at the bottom of his shirt if he was worried about a character. He’d probably never admit it to Evan, but Jared definitely liked him for more than just the car insurance. Evan was his best friend, even if he didn’t voice it, and if he ever built up the courage to tell Evan all this, maybe someday, they could be more.


	2. The Movie Actually Sucked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The movie was bad, Evan and Jared have some short but great banter, and Mrs. Hansen is a blessing to this planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an apology for the time it took to get this chapter out I'm gonna post Chapter 3 tomorrow ;))))))

“Wow, that movie really did kinda suck,” Evan started, getting up to take the DVD out of the DVD Player.

“I told you we should have just watched Guardians of the Galaxy again,” Jared replied, leaning forward and resting his head in his hands. 

“Jared, I think we've watched that one about six times now,” Evan interjected as he put the DVD in the case and then back in its spot in the drawer of the small TV stand. “N-not that I've been keeping track or anything,” he added, tripping up on his words a little.

Jared chuckled as he stood up to help Evan clean up, grabbing the now empty popcorn bowl and taking it into the kitchen to clean it out. After he was done he dried it off and put it back in its respectable place in the cabinet then went back into the living room. Jared opened his mouth to say something just as Evan’s mom turned the corner and entered the room.

“Thank you boys for cleaning up,” she said examining the room Jared and Evan have been residing in for the past couple of hours. 

“No problem, Mrs. Hansen,” Jared said with a smile, honestly happy to help the kind woman who was practically his own family now. “It's the least we could do.”

She smiled softly. Oh! You boys probably didn't notice over the sound of the movie but it started raining a little while ago,” Heidi looked back over at Jared. “I checked the weather forecast and it's supposed to rain all night. Jared, I don't want you driving home this late in the rain. I already checked with your parents, and they said it's okay for you spend the night.”

Jared and Evan looked a bit surprised as they finally tuned into the mild patter of the rain on the windows. Jared turned back to Heidi and nodded, “Thanks, Mrs. Hansen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I've decided that instead of making long chapters that take a while to come out, I'm going to make shorter chapters that come out faster. (Also I love making lots of chapter names lmao) And thank you all so much for the support this fic has gotten after just one chapter, like?? I'm absloutely blown away, and I love you all so much,,,,


	3. There's a Storm A-Comin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Evan get ready for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 3, as promised!

“I have extra clothes here for you, in case of stuff like this happening,” Heidi continued. “I don't know if you'd rather sleep on the sofa or on the spare mattress under Evan’s bed, but I think the mattress will be more comfortable for you.”

She pointed down the hallway at a door to the left of the entrance to the house. “We also have extra blankets for you in the closet, okay?”

“Got it,” Jared said heading towards the closet to pick out a couple blankets while Mrs. Hansen said something to Evan quietly and left to get the spare pajamas for Jared. 

Jared picked out a couple small green blankets and headed into Evan’s room to help him set up the mattress. After they got the mattress out Evan sat on his bed while Jared quietly laid out his blankets.

“Th-the rain is nice,” Evan commented quietly, so he could still hear the soothing rain.

Jared looked up at Evan. “Yeah, I guess it's kinda nice,” he replied seating himself on the makeshift bed. “I've never really been one for rain though.”

It was quiet until they heard a quick knock on the door.

“C-come in,” Evan called to his mom.

“Here are your PJ’s,” She offered the stack of clothes to Jared, which he gladly accepted. “I'm headed off to bed now. Don't stay up too much later okay?”

The boys both said their 'Goodnight's and then it was quiet again, until Jared decided to break the silence once more.

“I'm gonna go to the bathroom and change,” He told Evan as he stood up to leave. 

“O-okay,” Evan replied, standing up as well, to change clothes himself. 

Jared closed the bathroom door and locked it behind him as he began taking his shirt off. He almost jumped when the rain patter on the bathroom window suddenly turned into more of a pounding sound 

_ Oh no _ , he thought, internally praying that there wouldn't be a storm, as the feel of dread beginning to pool in his stomach.

He splashed some water in his face to snap himself out of the slight paranoia and finished preparing for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	4. Meanwhile...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan loves rain, and Heidi is the best mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I power wrote this chapter at about 1:30am.

Jared closed the door and Evan sighed, almost as if he were relieved. Evan didn't know why but he always felt… different, when he was around Jared. He didn't know why. He just tried to push the thoughts and feelings away. He finally got Jared’s forgiveness after the whole “Connor Project Incident” and he didn't want to ruin it over some ridiculous, unexplained emotions.

He quietly changed into a blue pajama top and a pair of grey pajama shorts as he listened to the soothing patter of the rain. He’d always loved the rain. When he was younger he and his mom would always run outside and get absolutely drenched when it poured. Eventually getting cold, they giggled as they retreated inside, dripping wet, for a towel and a hot cup of cocoa. He especially loved the thunderstorms. There was something so soothing about the muffled crash of the thunder, it could lull him to sleep in mere minutes. He sat back down on his bed and laid down, closing his eyes. He was silent until he heard a knock on the door. 

“Evan,” said a muffled voice coming from the other side of the door.

“C-come in, Mom,” he called back.

Heidi opened the door and sat down on the bed next to Evan.

“Hey, I know I said I was going to bed, but I was listening to the rain and I thought of when you were little,” She began to reminisce. “I just wanted to come sit with you and listen to the rain.”

Evan looked up at his mom and smiled. What did he do to deserve her?

They stayed silent and content for a few more minutes until Jared came in the room, clad with a T-shirt and a plaid pair of pajama pants.

“Am I interrupting a mother-son bonding moment,” he joked.

Heidi stood up, “Oh, no, Jared, I was just leaving,” she said, bending down to kiss Evan on the forehead, he grinned and whined in an embarrassed tone.

“M-mom, really? In front of my friend?” 

“No need to be ashamed of having a loving mom, Evan,” she said playfully as she began to leave the room. “Goodnight boys!”

And like that, it was just the two of them once more.


	5. Crash.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared is afraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 will make up for how short this chapter is I swear.
> 
> (Also @cake_1229 on Insta is the one who inspired me to continue this with her hc that Jared is afraid of thunder, God bless her soul,,,,)

They stood there, quiet for about a minute until Jared decided to break the silence before the situation became awkward.

“Well, I think I'm going to try and get some sleep,” Jared interrupted the fairly noisy rain. 

“Oh! Y-yeah,” Evan replied, snapping out of his sort of daze.

They shuffled around in their own beds until they found comfortable positions and attempted to sleep.

_ Evan was right _ , Jared thought.  _ The rain is kinda soothing.  _

He had started to drift asleep before-

_ CRASH! _

An almost deafening bang of thunder rang throughout the house, causing Jared to practically jump out of his bed. He stared wide-eyed out the window, towards the source of the sound. 

He’d been afraid of thunderstorms since he was a kid, his parents usually being there to calm him down so he could last through them. No one else knew, because he would absolutely die if anyone found out that The Insanely Cool Jared Kleinman was afraid of thunder. He didn't really know how to explain it, but the power and force of the sound of the thunder just made him feel small. Well, smaller than he already felt that he was. It terrified him.

With another loud crash, the thunder sounded again.

Jared grabbed a pillow, used it to cover his ears, and practically curled in on himself.

The last not terrified thought he had was, 

_ This is going to be a long night. _


End file.
